As electronic devices such as radiotelephones become lighter, the weight of the device may be insufficient to provide an adequate contact with charging contacts of a charging base when the device is placed in the charging base. For relatively heavy electronic devices, the user need only drop the electronic device into a charging pocket of the charging base and allow gravity to provide an adequate contact pressure. However, as electronic devices have become lighter, they often require "detent locks" to retain the electronic device in a charging pocket in order to force the charging contacts to mate because gravity alone cannot provide sufficient contact pressure for the lighter device. As a result, the user of the electronic device must ensure that the electronic device has positively coupled to the charging base to engage the detent locks. Further, when the device is then removed, the charging base must be manually held against the desktop to overcome the force of the detent locks and detach the device from the charging base.
Accordingly, there is a need for a charging base for receiving a lightweight electronic device, such as a radiotelephone, which easily slides into and is easily removed from the charging base.